Childhood
by writinishmehlife13
Summary: Before anyone dies! ONESHOT. Little Jack is afraid of the scary sounds he hears at night and Bobby comes to the rescue with a little song! Yeah, sounds corny but oh well. R&R? o:


Childhood

_By: writinishmehlife13_

_

* * *

_

Snow was lightly falling that night but it was interrupted by harsh winds that made the cold unbearable and also made the trees scratch against windows. These sounds made little Jack Mercer pull the covers over his head in fear. He figured if whatever was making the noise, it wouldn't see him. He closed his eyes when the wind blew hard and made a shrilling noise which followed by the tapping against the window.

He slowly pulled the covers off his head and found the shadows moving. He thought he heard footsteps but he couldn't be sure. His eyes shot over to the closed bedroom door were the footsteps were getting closer, and just when he thought the knob of the door was to open, he screamed bloody murder.

Bobby instantly shot up and almost fell out of his bed when Jack suddenly screamed. He looked over in the darkness and got out of bed, going to his brother.

"Shh, Jack, be quiet!" He put his hand over Jack's mouth to muffle the screams. He reached behind him to turn on the nightstand lamp to show Jack that it was only him. Obviously it worked as Bobby held Jack's face in his hands. The both of them were silent for a while, waiting to hear if anyone else had woken up because of the screams, but apparently, everyone was a heavy sleeper.

Sighing, Bobby looked back at his younger brother who was in tears. Gently, he helped Jack sit up and wiped at his eyes. Bobby had seen this side of his brother before, especially when his mom first brought him in. He was very shy, quiet, barely even sociable, plus he got scared easily. The scars on his body told everyone about Jack before he could even consider speaking. Only a few weeks ago, did Jack finally decide to talk with the rest of the family.

"I … I ... there was… something… the door…" He stuttered, barely making any sense or even a sentence for that matter.

"Just breathe, okay?" Bobby finally suggested, knowing that's what his mother had done when Jack had an anxiety attack. He watched closely as Jack took deep breathes through his nose and out his mouth, but he was still trembling. With the final breath, Bobby knew he was okay.

"So, what was at the door?" Bobby asked while he got up to investigate.

"NO!" Jack screamed, bringing the blankets closer to his face almost like a shield. Bobby looked back at him with a quirked brow.

_God, he's really scared_. Biting his lip, he turned to the closed bedroom door and despite how Jack hid under the covers; he opened the door and saw nothing but a dark hallway. He poked his head out and didn't see much but Jeremiah and Angel's room, and the bathroom on the other side. He walked back into the room and gently lifted the covers up.

"C'mon, Jack." He urged him, taking his arm onto his feet.

"N-no.. wh-y?" Jack sniffled as tears still rolled down his red cheeks and he allowed Bobby to take him to the door and look into the hallway.

"I just want to show you that if you're ever scared, just open the door and look out into the hallway. Nothings really out there, but you know if you want to check." He said with a nod and looked over at Jack who sniffled and rubbed at his eyes, nodding.

"I'll even keep it open for tonight, okay?" Bobby smiled, his hand going to Jack's head to ruffle his hair and then helped him back into bed.

"Besides, what did you think was out there anyway?"

Jack looked over at him with his puffy eyes and swallowed hard before answering. "I … well… there was… the boogeyman… footsteps … knob turned… I screamed." He brought the blankets closer to him, his eyes showing that he was threatening to cry again. Bobby quirked a brow, but he understood Jack… he just needed more help on structuring sentences from being mute for a long time.

He smiled lightly and went to sit next to Jack.

"Oh, so the boogeyman was at the door? Heh, mom hasn't told you the song yet, has she?"

"Song?"

"Yeah! The Boogeyman Song! Here, I'll tell you… _Hush, hush, hush, here comes the boogeyman! Don't let him come too close to you; he'll catch you if he can. Just pretend that you're a crocodile, and you will find the boogeyman will run away a mile._"

Jack's big eyes looked as if he totally believed it. "He will?" He squeaked.

"_Hush, hush, hush! Here comes the boogeyman! Tell him that you've got soldiers in your bed, for he will never guess that they are only made out of lead._" Bobby sang while he motioned for Jack to stay quiet since everyone else was still asleep.

Jack covered his mouth with his hands, but he couldn't help but press a giggle through his lips.

"I'll tell you the rest in the morning; let's go to sleep, okay?" Bobby whispered as he got off Jack's bed and helped him get tucked in. He suddenly looked around and found his old teddy bear that used to be his, but he guessed Jack could use it.

"_Hush, hush, hush! Here comes the boogeyman! Don't let him come too close to you; he'll catch you if he can. Just pretend your teddy bear's a dog. Then shout out 'fetch him, Teddy!' and he'll hop off like a frog._"

Jack smiled brightly as he held the teddy bear close to him and Bobby went to ruffle his hair again before pulling the blankets up to tuck him in more.

"Alright, now you know some stuff when you get scared." He nodded and turned off the light as he crawled into his own bed. Yawning he sleepily told Jack good night before closing his eyes. The house went back to being dark and quiet, and Jack was still awake as he picked up on the sound of the wind and the scratching against the window. He closed his eyes, hugging the bear close.

He opened his eyes again when he heard a loud thud and he looked down the hallway, seeing only darkness, but with his might, he took in a breath before saying:

"Fetch, Teddy!"

Bobby smiled.

* * *

Little something while I had recently watched the movie and was listening to Henry Hall's _Here Comes the Boogeyman_. It's a cutesy little song, really and thus inspired me to write this little bit. :3 kthx.

-writinishmehlife13


End file.
